Potions accident
by Thyia
Summary: Slash HPSS. Traducción del fic de Unjustbecky. A causa de un accidente de pociones Severus queda bajo una forma animaga y Draco por pura diversión regala a su profesor a nada más ni nada menos que a Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Escrito por unjustbecky, traducido por Thyia (la mua )

Nada de esto me pertenece... ni los personajes, ni el fic (menos mal que la traducción es mía que sino me deprimo v.v)

Nota de la traductora: Bueno bueno, ya estoy otra vez por aquí. Me ha costado, lo reconozco, pero es que estaba intentando conseguir los permisos XDD pero vosotras tranquilas que podéis estar seguras de que no dejaré de traducir, con lo que me gusta leer vuestros comentarios (clara indirecta jajaja).

**Potions accident**

Snape estaba trabajando en sus pociones cuando al volverse durante dos segundos para coger el siguiente ingrediente oyó una enorme explosión. Severus miró a su alrededor y vio a Peeves partiéndose de risa. Otra explosión hizo que el caldero en el que Snape estaba trabajando se volcara esparciendo toda la poción por la sala.

Draco se dirigía hacia el despacho de su padrino. Desde que la guerra contra Voldemort había acabado, Draco se había convertido en el amigo íntimo de Harry Potter y los que habían sido los mejores amigos del moreno habían desertado porque ellos sólo habían estado con él por la fama y no por la amistad que durante tantos años habían aparentado tener.

El rubio oyó la última explosión y corrió hacia las dependencias de su profesor para no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, en su lugar había un precioso gatito de ojos negros y de un sedoso pelaje azabache que hacía resaltar la brillante cinta rosa que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Draco fue rápidamente hacia él, lo cogió en brazos para sacarlo del laboratorio y lo dejó en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Ahora pequeño minino dime dónde está Severus.

El gatito le miró y maulló. El slytherin ladeó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada al gato. El felino hizo como si suspirara con resignación, entonces saltó al suelo y se subió a una de las estanterías de la habitación para empujar suavemente un cuadro en el que aparecía Snape y luego se señaló a sí mismo. Draco finalmente entendió lo que el gato intentaba decir, que aquel precioso gatito era en realidad su feo y amado padrino.

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Draco de que Harry estaba allí y de que quería algo. Entonces una idea cruzó la mente del rubio, volvió los ojos hacia abajo para mirar al gatito. Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina a su ahijado, el profesor había leído en la mente de su alumno que tenía la intención de darlo al chico-que-jodió-y-venció-y-sigue-jodiendo y para darle más grima al asunto no se había convertido en otra cosa que un gatito con una cinta rosa en el cuello... en cuanto pillara a Peeves le iba a...

Draco se levantó y fue hacia la puerta para dejar pasar al moreno.

- Eh, Harry, tengo un regalo para ti.

Harry se subió las gafas y le miró con desconfianza.

- Draco¿Cuándo me has hecho tú un regalo?.

Draco le dirigió una mirada dolida.

- Bueno, ahora que somos amigos... ¿no quieres recibir regalos de mi parte?.

Harry suspiró y le miró con curiosidad. Draco fue hasta el sofá, cogió a Snape y se lo enseñó, los ojos del gryffindor ya no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa pero enseguida sonrió cálidamente. El rubio se lo entregó y sonrió burlonamente.

- Lo he llamado Snuggles, me pareció que te encantaría.

Harry asintió y observó a Snuggles, el cual le estaba dirigiendo a Draco una mirada iracunda. El moreno alzó al gatito y le miró a la cara.

¿- Sabes una cosa Draco?.

Draco enarcó una ceja intentando no echarse al suelo de la risa.

- ¿Qué?.

- Puede que sea un poco paranoico pero este gato se parece a Snape, me había parecido que te estaba mirando de una manera realmente diabólica... ¿Hay algo que debería saber?.

Snape miró a Draco como ordenándole que le contara a Harry quién era en realidad. El slytherin los miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte... ah, y si querías hablar con Snape me dijo que estaría fuera durante un tiempo, pero no me dijo cuándo volvería.

Harry asintió y se dirigió al pasillo con Draco.

- ¿Le dejarás dormir contigo en la cama?.

- Le dejaré dormir donde quiera.- contestó Harry sonriendo.

- Bueno, yo me voy. Hasta mañana Harry... y Snuggles.- se despidió el slytherin sonriendo maliciosamente.+

Draco se dirigió a su sala común dejándolos solos. Harry miró al gatito suspirando y se dirigió a su sala común. Cuando, llegó se sentó cerca del fuego, dejando al minino en el suelo. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho. El jodido Dumbledore entró a paso ligero en gryffindor con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry, necesitamos hablar sobre tu tipo de amigos.

El director se sentó en el sillón opuesto al del moreno y miró al gatito, cuyos ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Harry le sonrió al felino.

- Draco me lo regaló por navidad.- contestó el gryffindor ante la muda pregunta del viejo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Harry, no quiero que sigas siendo amigo del señor Malfoy.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y subió las piernas al sillón para poder rodearse las rodillas con los brazos.

- Quieres apartar a todos mis amigos de mí¿verdad?.

- No, Harry mi niño, sólo quiero protegerte.- contestó el hombre suspirando penosamente.

Harry miró al fuego. Dumbledore se levantó y se arrodilló frente al moreno.

- Harry quiero decirte que aunque derrotaste a Voldemort aún hay mortífagos sueltos y que hasta que no sean capturados tendrás que volver a casa de tus tíos.

Harry saltó del sillón como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja.

- ¡¡No pienso volver allí nunca, antes me suicido que regresar!!.

Dumbledore se levantó y con una mirada más fría que el hielo dijo:

- ¡¡Tú harás todo lo que te he ordenado y pobre de ti como me desobedezcas!!. ¿Me has entendido?.

Harry miró desafiante al director y siseó:

- No voy a ir allí nunca más y ya está... Preferiría pasar las vacaciones con el Profesor Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró y decidió que ya encontraría otro momento en el que convencer al joven, así que se levantó y salió de la sala común cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza, dejando a Harry llorando con el gato abrazado en su regazo.

------------------

N.T. Espero que os haya gustado La verdad es que no sé cuándo traduciré el próximo capítulo (lo haría ahora pero mi hermano me está echando del ordenador para jugar al Fable ¬¬U) y encima la semana que viene tengo un examen... joooo...

Bueno, hasta pronto!!!! Y dejadme comentaios que así la autora ve que la traducción ha tenido éxito y me deja traducirle más fics XDDD

Ciauuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Unjustbecky Traductora: Thyia.

NT.: Hiiiii!!! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que fenomenal, yo estoy que doy saltitos de alegría (hoy tenía mi último examen ) y he aprovechado para traduciros el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Para los que creíais que Dumbledore era malo preparaos porque en este capítulo... qué gracia tiene si lo digo XDD lo leéis jajaja... que mala soy

Bueno, espero que dejéis comentarios, Unjustbecky me ha pedido que le traduzca unos cuantos así que lucíos y poned comentarios trabajaditos pero nada de complicados eh? que no me apetece romperme los cuernos para traducir los comentarios XDDD

Pues nada aquí os lo dejo, que lo disfrutéis

**2º Potions accident**

Snape, quien había presenciado la confrontación entre Albus y Harry, había quedado muy molesto de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo inocente e indefenso que era Harry en realidad.

Severus empezó a arañar con sus patitas la cinta rosa que llevaba al cuello intentando deshacerse de ella. Harry se dio cuenta y fue hacia él, se puso de rodillas y le quitó la cintita para después conjurar un collar verde esmeralda con un colgantito de plata en el que figuraba su nombre con muchos detalles adornándolo. Tras esto lo cogió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación y dejarlo suavemente en su cama. El gryffindor cogió su pijama y fue al baño para cambiarse sin saber que el gatito le seguía y se sentaba al lado de la puerta mientras Harry empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Entonces el moreno susurró un hechizo y Snape pudo ver con horror como aparecían por todo el cuerpo de Harry múltiples cortes, moraduras (NT: moretones, morados, esa marca que se te queda cuando te das un golpe ) y cicatrices.

Rápidamente Snape regresó a sus habitaciones corriendo todo lo que sus pequeñas patitas le dejaban. Draco acababa de salir de sus habitaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus se dirigía hacia él así que dejó la puerta entornada para que pudiera pasar a su despacho. Pero no era eso lo que el profesor tenía en mente, así que agarró la pierna de Draco intentando tirar de él hacia la zona gryffindor. El rubio, captando el mensaje y comprendiendo que pasaba algo malo alzó a su padrino y corrió hacia la torre de los leones, diciendo la contraseña y entrando como un vendaval en el dormitorio de Harry.

El moreno se giró sorprendido cuando oyó a alguien entrando en el baño viendo a Draco. Harry se sonrojó e intentó taparse con una toalla, pero el rubio le cogió del brazo y lo acercó hacia él para ver mejor las marcas que cubrían por completo el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Harry, ¿quién te ha hecho eso?.

El gryffindor le miró y frunció el entrecejo "No puedo creer que me haya pillado sin el hechizo de glamour. ¿Cómo lo habrá...?"

Harry, escucha, puedes confiar en nosotros ¿de acuerdo?.

¿En nosotros?.- preguntó Harry extrañado.

Draco le miró y sonrió de medio lado.

Bueno, viendo lo mucho que quieres a tu Snuggles deberías pensar en él como si fuera una persona.

El gryffindor le miró con desconfianza y enarcó una ceja esperando una explicación.

Bueno, verás. He venido porque Snuggles vino a buscarme y tiró de mí para que viniera, por eso estoy aquí.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y miró al gatito, el cual estaba al lado de Draco y con una expresión de lo más rara en la cara, lo cierto... lo cierto es que le recordaba enormemente al profesor Snape. Draco dio un paso hacia el moreno y le rodeó con sus brazos.

No te preocupes Harry, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.

Harry sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Le había parecido muy divertido que el gatito pareciera muy enfadado. Snape se les acercó y le clavó las uñas en la pierna de Draco, este pego un bote y miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró al gatito mirándole con ira y malicia. Harry se agachó y cogió en brazos a Snape dándole suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

Snuggles malo, no arañes a Draco.

Snape miró la moreno y por alguna extraña razón le pareció estar en la gloria entre los brazos de Harry, acunado en su pecho... deseó caer dormido y no tener que moverse nunca de allí.

_Retazo de un sueño de Harry._

Harry estaba quitándole el polvo a las fotos cuando oyó un fuerte golpe fuera de casa. Rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió a la ventana para ver como Tío Vernon entraba al jardín. Sin perder un momento regresó a continuar con su trabajo con la única esperanza de no ser castigado por algo tan nimio como ver la sombra de su tío pasaba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba. El moreno oyó el portazo con el que su tío cerró la puerta principal y las pisadas de alguien realmente pesado andando por el comedor. Harry sabía que querría algo de comer o de beber y que más le valía ir a preparárselo.

Dándose mucha prisa Harry le preparó algo para picar. Vernon le vio entrar rápidamente a la cocina y sonrió maliciosamente cuando supo que su mujer y su hijo habían salido. Agarró a Harry y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo para empezar a pegarle más puñetazos y patadas, el chico dejó que le pegara evitando gritar o quejarse para no envalentonar más a su tío, el cual paró al rato pensando que su sobrino ya había recibido bastante por ese día.

_Fin del retazo._

Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, le había parecido oír algo... entonces vio a su gatito pasando las páginas de un libro y mirándolas con detenimiento, y encima, para acabar de rematar la extraña visión que el chico estaba teniendo, resultaba que el gato no era del todo un gato, sino que era humano pero con rasgos de felino.

---------------

¿Qué? ¿os ha gustado el final? XDD os he dejado con la intriga eh? jejejeje

Bueno, como sabéis espero vuestros comentarios

Hasta la próxima traducción!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Escrito por unjustbecky, traducido por Thyia

N. T.: Eyyyy ya estoy aquí, siento el retraso, es que me han puesto muchos trabajos y no he podido traducir hasta ahora v.v

Bueno, no os entretengo que seguro que tenéis ganas de leer

Hasta prontoooo

**Potions accident**

Harry miró durante un momento la criatura gatuna y se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia donde la criatura estaba sentada. Severus pensó que era mejor dejar que Harry se acercara haciéndole pensar que no podía oírle. El moreno quedó justo en frente del gato antropomorfo y le miró el rostro con atención, lo cual hizo que saltara de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquello no era ni más ni menos que el único y más odiado profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

Severus le miró y frunció el ceño de esa manera tan familiar y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Harry, que continuaba mirándole con la boca abierta, se desmayó de la impresión. Severus suspiró y se levantó para recoger al chico y dejarlo de nuevo en la cama agitando la cola enérgicamente al notar el olor salado que desprendía Harry. Cuando el chico volvió en sí lo primero que vio fue a su profesor casi encima de él con el ceño fruncido.

Puede que la próxima vez, señor Potter, aterrice con algo más de delicadeza.

Harry se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Snape suspiró y regresó a la silla en la que estaba sentado. Mirando al gryffindor Severus se colocó la cola alrededor de su cintura.

Tenemos poco tiempo, mañana por la mañana volveré a mi forma gatuna.

Harry parpadeó y finalmente salió de su estupor.

¿Qué quieres decir?.

Snape suspiró y se arrellanó en la silla.

Quiero decir que aquello que echó Peeves en mi caldero produce estos cambios en mí, y debo encontrar la poción y ver de qué está hecha para poder revertirla.

Harry asintió y se levantó.

Te ayudaré.

---------------

Draco esperaba en el andén a que Harry bajara del tren cuando oyó un agudo chillido en el aparcamiento. Se giró y vio un pobre intento de persona que más bien parecía una ballena, un niño del cual nadie dudaría que era hijo del hombre ballena y una mujer que parecía un palito a punto de romperse por la brisa, de largo cuello y cuerpo huesudo. Estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Tan sorprendido estaba Draco por aquella repulsiva visión que no se dio cuenta de que Harry y Snape estaban detrás de él. Harry suspiró cuando vio qué era lo que miraba Draco con tanta atención y abrazó al rubio por la espalda.

Te escribiré. ¿Le mandarás algo a Snuggles?.

El moreno había decidido que sería divertido seguirle el juego a Draco y simular que no sabía que el gato era Severus. Draco le devolvió el abrazo y asintió.

Pásatelo bien, y si necesitas ayuda escríbeme y yo y mi padre iremos a rescatarte.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia los Dursley. Vernon vio al gato e hizo una mueca de asco, pero para sorpresa de Harry Petunia lo cogió y lo alzó como si fuera un niño pequeño. El moreno miró a Severus y vio un brillo maléfico en sus ojos y supo en ese momento que su profesor acababa de añadir a su tía Petunia en su lista de "Próximos cadáveres".

No es muy largo pero bueno... procuraré traducir el siguiente pronto como compensación

Dejad comentarios plis.


	4. Chapter 4

Escrito por unjustbecky, traducido por Thyia

NT: Dos en un día... ¿no os podréis quejar eh? XDDD bueno, pues nada, que los disfrutéis. Y espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios

Para todos aquellos que quieran saberlo el enlace a la página de unjustbecky es: accident

Harry estaba sentado en su habitación mirando cómo Severus buscaba información sobre la misteriosa poción en sus libros del colegio. Snape levantó la cabeza y le miró, suspiró, marcó la página que estaba leyendo y fue a donde Harry estaba sentado.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte ahora con ese problema muggle tuyo.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente.

Si haces eso entonces Dumbledore sabrá que hay algo aquí que no debería estar.

Snape asintió y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama de Harry.

Bien, entonces es mejor que durmamos un poco.

Harry se levantó y se tumbó al lado de Severus para caer dormido casi al instante. Snape miró al moreno y suspiró "No sé de dónde surgen estos sentimientos que empiezan a despertar por ti, pero espero que desaparezcan pronto... bueno... la verdad es que no lo deseo... no lo deseo para nada." Y abrazando a Harry por la cintura, Severus Snape se durmió con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

--------

Petunia veía cómo el pequeño gato negro seguía a Harry a cualquier sitio al que el moreno fuera. Frunció el ceño y cogió al gato para llevárselo a la cocina cuando Snape comenzó a luchar con arañazos y mordiscos para no entrar a la cocina con esas dos ballenas malolientes, él debía estar con Harry para asegurarse de que nadie le hacía daño.

Vernon se levantó, cogió al gato por el pellejo de la espalda y lo lanzó brutalmente contra la pared. Harry corrió asustado a por Severus y lo llevó rápidamente a su habitación para dejarlo suavemente encima de la cama.

Descansa aquí Severus, te veré esta noche.- dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

---------

Esa noche Harry se sentó en la cama y puso su mano sobre la de Snape.

¿Estás bien?.

Snape asintió y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?.

Harry sonrió y tumbó a Snape en la cama para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su profesor.

Estoy bien, no me han pegado en todo el día, es todo un récord.

Snape asintió y miró por la ventana enrejada. Harry observó al ex slytherin y pensó "Se pone tan guapo cuando saca esa faceta protectora y posesiva suya."

Harry se alzó y lo besó, suavemente y un tanto temeroso al principio, pero al ver que no era rechazado siguió besándole más apasionadamente haciendo que les subieran los calores. Snape miró a Harry y sonrió. El moreno se tumbó de espaldas y Severus se inclinó sobre él para seguir besándolo, pero, durante el beso una extraña luz verde y brilló alrededor de ambos, la luz les envolvió y al momento desapareció. Snape se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quedado embobado mirándole, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus labios formaban una pequeña O. Suavemente le golpeó el hombro y sonrió.

¿Acaso beso tan bien que te quedas embobado mirándome?.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y cogió un espejo para dárselo a Severus. Snape se miró y en lugar de ver un ser mitad gato mitad humano encontró su rostro normal. Sorprendido miró a Harry.

Eso quiere decir...

Harry asintió sonriendo y se alzó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, al cual el mayor respondió apasionadamente.

Os he dejado en lo más interesante ¿eh? jajaja ¿a que soy mala? XDDD pues ala, para saber lo que pasará tendréis que esperar a la semana que viene XDDD

Ciauuuuu


	5. Chapter 5

Escrito por unjustbecky, traducido por Thyia

NT. Eyyy bueno como os prometí lo he traducido prontito, y no he esperado a que pasara una semana Os informo de que este es el último capítulo, así que ¡disfrutadlo!. Ha sido un placer traducir esto para tods vosotrs

Potions accident

Snape se miró y suspiró.

Debí intentarlo cuando me convertí en esa criatura antropomorfa.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y le miró con sorpresa.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Severus suspiró y atrajo a Harry por la cintura hacia él.

Bueno, cuando entró Peeves yo estaba haciendo una poción animaga, así que lo que fuera que tiró al caldero hizo que la poción animaga se fusionara con una de "alma gemela".

El ojiverde le miró boquiabierto.

¿¿Eso significa que yo soy tu alma gemela??

El mayor asintió y se inclinó para besarle.

Pero no te preocupes por eso, regresaré a mi forma gatuna durante el día, puede parecer extraño que de un día para otro tu gato desaparezca misteriosamente.

Harry asintió y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama para caer dormido minutos después.

--------------

---(Las vacaciones han pasado y comienza un nuevo año en Hogwarts)---

El inicio del nuevo curso llegó y Harry estaba sentado junto a Neville, quien le preguntó sutilmente por Draco, lo cual hizo que Harry se riera, él nunca había imaginado que Neville era gay. Harry se acercó más al chico y le preguntó.

¿Quieres que le hable a Draco de ti?.

Neville se puso todo rojo y sacudió con fuerza su cabeza.

No, antes quiero reunir el valor suficiente.

Harry asintió y sonrió.

Bueno, debes saber que a él también le gustas, sino... ahora mismo no te estaría mirando de esa forma.- dijo el ojiverde mirando de reojo al rubio.

Neville dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sus ojos tropezaron con la intensa mirada que Draco le estaba echando, casi al instante apartaron sus miradas rápidamente y un leve sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de ambos.

Harry fue el único que se dio cuenta de que el profesor Snape acababa de entrar. También se dio cuenta de que Draco se había atiesado en su silla y que le sonrió malévolamente cuando el profesor dirigió sus atenciones hacia él (NT Snape se dirigió hacia Harry. Es para que no haya confusiones XDD). El moreno sacudió su cabeza y Draco le hizo un mohín a Snape, quien le estaba dirigiendo una de sus famosas miradas heladas habiéndose dado cuenta de que se estaba burlando de su Harry. Pero nada podía arruinar la felicidad que sentía Harry en aquellos momentos, sabía que una vez se graduara nada le separaría de Severus y que estarían siempre juntos.

------ La graduación -------

Harry estaba de pie en el podium observando al resto de sus compañeros de curso. Mirando mirando al fin encontró a Snape, caminó hacia él y delante de todo el mundo, le besó. Un grito ahogado sonó por todo el gran comedor. El profesor se lo llevó por una puerta para poder estar solos al fin. Harry sonrió, imaginaba que ese sería el momento en el que Snape le pediría que sellaran el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Severus suspiró.

Nada de besos en público por ahora.

Harry le miró y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué?.

Porque no quiero que el ministerio piense que nosotros tenemos algo desde el año pasado, podríamos tener problemas.

------

Ya por la noche, Harry y Snape estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro, regodeándose en la tranquilidad que los envolvía. Harry rodó, poniéndose encima del profesor y le besó tierna y lentamente.

¿Ves? Te lo dije: Draco y Neville han acabado juntos.

Vaya, no imaginé que acabarían así.- contestó Severus cogiendo la cabeza del chico con sus manos y besándole apasionadamente.

Harry se acurrucó, intentando estar aún más cerca del hombre y sonrió cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándole y acercándole más a él.

Fin.

Bueno... yo me he quedado un poco despagada si tengo que ser sincera... ha acabado muy rápido... pero bueno, procuraré que el próximo tenga algo más de acción de verdad.

PRÓXIMA TRADUCCIÓN: La autora de "**Fetiches vegetales**" ha subido un nuevo capítulo "Thank you, come again" así que pronto estará traducido


End file.
